


Candy Girl

by bcwritingale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chocolate Moose, Implied Pre-Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mention of orgy, Post-Gabriel's Death, Sabriel - Freeform, sort of, thats what I'm calling the ship now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcwritingale/pseuds/bcwritingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's dreaming - or at least, he thinks he is; he's pretty sure - when he finds himself on stage with a subconscious charismatic talk-show host talking about some personal things. But he gets a little surprise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Girl

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, hi! I'm not so great at Sabriel since it's not really my ship but I heard "Candy Girl" on TV the other day and immediately thought of them. So here's this...hope you enjoy!
> 
> *warning/apology about not knowing much about orgies. I know it's like a group masturbation thing but for Sam it turned into this group sex cult? Thing? Idk. Ok I'll stop now. Read on.

Sam whips around, blade in hand and surrounded by darkness. He blinks hard as his eyes adjust. He sees something shift out of the corner of his eye and turns to face it, blade held steady in his hand, ready to attack. He hears something flap behind him and spins around. After a few beats it becomes silent, Sam’s breathing and beating heart being the only sound.

Suddenly, he’s blinded by a light from above. He holds up his hand and knife to block it out as his eyes adjust once more. Faint music begins to play overhead.

_Ah sugar_

_Oh, honey honey_

_You are my candy girl_

_And you got me wanting you_

“What the…” Sam furrows his brows as he looks around and listens carefully. He finds himself on a stage as his knife turns into a microphone before him. He squints out beyond the stage and sees row upon row of empty velvet seats. Cheers and whistles are made as a man walks on stage. He wears a colorful suit as he struts across the stage and waves to the nonexistent audience. The music continues.

_Honey_

_Ah, sugar sugar_

_You are my candy girl_

_And you got me wanting you_

Sam knits his brows together in confusion and disbelief. He has to be dreaming or unconscious or something; he’s certain he isn’t dead. The music stops on two piano notes, but the “audience” continues to cheer. He turns in a little circle to examine the rest of the room while the man continues to smile and wave. The back of the stage has two chairs and a small table between them, a giant television on the wall, and large, red decorative curtains like you would see at a play draping the sides. He turns back to the man, but is now suddenly seated in one of the orange plastic chairs.

“So, Sam,” the man says as Sam processes that he is now sitting 3 feet from where he was standing. “Tell us about yourself,” he speaks into the mic. “Uh,” Sam says, bringing the mic up to his mouth in a flustered hurry. “W-What do you want to know?” A group of small laughter comes from beyond the stage. Sam doesn’t know what he’s doing. He needs to ask questions, not play along to whatever this is. “Oh anything really,” the man says, waving his hand around in the air. “Hobbies, family, favorite movies…your sex life.” The man gives a little smirk as the crowd lets out a scandalous “ooo”. Sam chokes up, thinking that that is too personal. Sam considers answering it when the man leans in and whispers, “Well, better give them what they want. C’mon Sammy, don’t be shy.” Sam shoots him a death glare, but realizes there is no one with them and he’s probably dreaming, so what’s he got to lose?

“That’s a bit personal, but right now I’m not seeing anyone,” he huffed.

“What about your earlier years?” the man asks, sitting back in his chair.

“My…earlier years?” Sam asks, fidgeting with the mic in his hands.

“College, high school, past relationships: that sort of thing.”

Sam forces down the lump in his throat and brings the mic up to his mouth, thinking about Jess, Sarah – every girl he’s tried to have a relationship with; how they all died because of him… He stops staring mindlessly at the floor and sits back in his chair. “ _Relax_ ,” he tells himself. “ _It’s just you and this subconscious-dream character_.” He takes in a deep breath and relaxes a bit. He laughs a little as he brings the mic up. “You know, in college before I met my girlfriend, Jess, I tried some weird stuff with some guys and a couple of girls. I think it was some kind of orgy; I’m not clear on the details. Next morning I just remember being in someone while someone else was in me.” He laughs a little at the remembrance of feeling panicked waking up in some guy’s arms but then settling into them when the other boy wrapped tighter around him.

Sam’s smile faltered as the man next to him gaped. “Well I was not expecting that,” he choked out. Sam gave him a confused look. “What?” The man shook his head. “Sam Winchester, in an _orgy_? I mean college can be fun, but I didn’t think you would have done _that_.” The man looks like he is between laughing hysterically and being completely disgusted. Rather than doing either one, he sits back in his chair and plasters on a smile. “So how’s the job?”

They go through Sam talking about his “job” in a hazy scene before the man says, “Well Sam, it was good to have you on our show tonight. Thanks for coming out everybody!” He waves to the empty seats as music begins to play overhead and cheering arises from the ‘audience’. Sam is back standing center of the stage.

_I just can’t believe the loveliness of loving you_

_I just can’t believe it’s true_

_I just can’t believe the wonder of this feeling to_

_I just can’t believe it’s true_

The other man dances and shimmies around Sam as a steady clap with the music come from the empty seating. As much as he resists, Sam can’t hold his arms down and begins swaying and snapping in time with the music.

_Ah, sugar_

_Ah, honey honey_

_You are my candy girl_

He grabs Sam by the hand and wraps his arms around him. Despite the height difference, Sam can’t overpower him. Sam panics and tries to wriggle out of his grasp, but the man doesn’t let go. Instead, he spins Sam out - still holding his hand - pulls him back in, and dips him down.

_And you got me wanting you._

The man smirks down at Sam’s panicked face. Suddenly, his hair turns brown and grows longer, his eyes go from light blue to a shining honey color, and his nose becomes a bit narrower as he says, “Hiya Sammy. Miss me?” Sam sucks in a sharp gasp. “Gabriel?”

Then he’s gone. Sam reaches out to the empty space, but falls back on something soft. He feels around and finds himself surrounded by pillows and covers. He quickly sits up and examines the room. There are a few candles lit and a cart full of sweets.

Suddenly, Gabriel appears in front of him in normal clothing: jeans, T-shirt, and over shirt. Sam stares at him, baffled. “You- You’re alive?” he manages to say, brain buzzing with questions. “Ding ding ding, we have a winner!” Gabriel says as he crosses over to the cart. Sam shakes his head in disbelief and scrunches his eyebrows together, “But you’re dead.” Gabriel doesn’t even flinch as he reaches for a cupcake and says, “Faked it.”

Sam let out an amused huff. “Sometimes this feels so real I forget that it’s a dream.” Sam shakes his head and observes the room before turning his attention back to the angel. His smile drops as Gabriel bores his eyes into him. “What?” Sam asks in a defensive tone. Gabriel closes his eyes and shakes his head as he swallows down the clump of cupcake in his mouth. “This isn’t a dream, bucko.” Sam lets out a small laugh. “Yeah, right. You couldn’t have faked it.” Sam says, voice shaking. He was beginning to think that maybe this wasn’t a dream… But how could you explain all of the random scenes? The feeling of vague awareness you get when you lucid dream? The fact that he couldn’t control himself sometimes; like his body wanted to do something different?

As if Gabriel could read his mind, he rolls his eyes and sighs, “Hello, Trickster? Honestly, do you boys forget that I can manipulate almost everything and think I’m just some angel?” he says in annoyance. He places his unfinished cupcake down on the cart as Sam stands up.

Gabriel turns back around and gives Sam a once over. “Geez, you actually got taller. How the hell did that happen? And your hair!”

Gabriel disappears from where was standing. Sam spins around to see where he went, but instead almost head-butts an upside-down Gabriel standing on the roof, squinting at him. “Don’t you ever cut that thing?”

Sam cringes at the memory of being chased around the bunker by Dean who had a pair of scissors and was threatening to “maim the main” a few days ago. When he snaps back to reality, Gabriel is in front of him, looking up and standing awfully close. “I missed you Sam. You were always my favorite Winchester,” he says with a wink as blush creeps up Sam’s features. Gabriel’s teasing smirk turns into a grin.

Sam finally convinces himself that this is most definitely not a dream. The fast beat of his heart, the heat rolling off of Gabriel as they stood agonizingly close, the intensity of Gabriel’s stare behind the playful gleam: it was all too real, too vivid to be a dream.

Sam raises is hand slowly and hesitates before placing it on Gabriel’s shoulder. He grips him tight and nudges him gently. “You’re real,” he breathes. “We just went over this,” Gabriel says, rolling his eyes. “This is all real and you’re not-” He’s cut off by Sam pulling him in and wrapping his arms around him. He buries his face into the shorter man’s mop of hair and holds him tight. At first, Gabriel is surprised, but slowly raises his arms to snake around Sam’s waist and buries his face into his chest, hearing his heart beat fast.

“I missed you,” Sam says into Gabriel’s hair, mouth disheveling it a bit. “I missed you too, bucko,” Gabriel replies with a soft smile, breath ghosting against Sam’s shirt. He pulls back and looks up at Sam. His eyes are becoming a bit puffy as he tries to hold back tears. “Now don’t get all emotional on me Sam,” Gabriel says, iconic smirk taking its place back on his face. Sam lets out a dry laugh and collects himself. He looks around as he asks, “So where are we?”

Gabriel flashes him a proud smile. “Welcome to my crib,” he says, gesturing his arms wide to the room they stand in. “Nice,” he says some-what sarcastically, eyeing the trash haphazardly strewn about. “Did the cleaning lady not come by today?” Sam’s mouth quirks in a smile he isn’t really trying to hide. Gabriel furrows his brow in confusion and looks around. “I cleaned just before you got here.” “Right,” Sam says sarcastically. He pinches a stained shirt off of the bed and carries it to the clothes hamper which is, amazingly, empty.

Gabriel plops onto the bed and scoots back to where his back is to the headboard so he’s sitting up. Sam hears Gabriel huff behind him as he bends down and picks up a sock to join the shirt in the hamper.

“Go ahead and clean my room; be my guest. The view is great from here,” Gabriel says.

Sam blushes and shoots straight back up and sends a glare over his shoulder to a smirking angel whose arms are crossed comfortably behind his head.

“Or,” Sam says, trying to casually walk back to the hamper. “You could get off your ass and help me.”

Gabriel rolls his eyes and swings his legs around the bed to stand, resentfully standing up. He lamely picks up a candy wrapper off of the floor and tosses it to the trash bin, but misses by a mere inch. “Ooo,” Sam teases. “So close.” “Shut up,” Gabriel says equally as playful. He walks to the bin to put the wrapper in properly. Sam laughs.

With all of the dirty clothes in the hamper (how many ice cream sundaes did this guy spill on his shirts??), trash in the bin, and Sam back in normal clothes (Gabriel found it humorous to put Sam in a little French maid’s costume as they cleaned. Sam did not.) Sam and Gabriel sit tiredly on opposite sides of the bed, back to back, leaning on one another. After a few minutes of silence, Sam lets out a long sigh. “Where were you?” he asks. “Hmm?” Gabriel asks exhausted. “It’s been years, Gabriel, and not a single message or clue of to where you were or that you were alive.”

Gabriel looks down at his clasped hands, pulls them apart, and binds them together again. How can he tell him he couldn’t stay; couldn’t risk being alive? He’s a messenger, not a soldier- it’s not his place to fight… “Did you watch the DVD?” Gabriel asks, wanting to change the subject. Sam glances over his shoulder. “Uh yeah, yeah we did. Thanks for the info…”

The air around them turns stiff and Gabriel dares not to move or breathe or anything. Eventually, he can’t stand it and shifts a little on the bed. Sam snaps out of his unfocused gaze on the wall and looks over his shoulder. “I’m glad you’re back, Gabriel; I really am.” Gabriel wants to believe him, but…

Sam cups Gabriel’s face in his hand and gently turns him to face him. “Prove it,” Gabriel says, completely serious. Now Sam is the one to smirk as he leans closer towards him. They’re so close – so agonizingly close. Sam’s breathe ghosts over Gabriel’s mouth as his eyes flick between his mouth and dilated honey colored eyes, making sure it was ok before pushing forward. Gabriel nods and Sam presses their lips together.

Sam’s tongue flicks in and out, gently teasing Gabriel’s mouth to open. Gabriel tastes sweet like icing and cake. Gabriel eventually complies and opens his mouth and tangles tongues with Sam. It’s all gross and slimy and so _human_ , but Gabriel can’t help but notice that Sam tastes like cold cantaloupe on a warm spring day and that they fit so perfectly against each other like puzzle pieces.

Gabriel brings his hands up to Sam’s hair and pulls them apart, finally able to break for air. Sam smiles down at him, gasping for breath. “Believe me now?” Gabriel looks up in thought as he says, “Hmm, I’m not sure I do. Want to try again?” Sam laughs and dives back down for another kiss.

Eventually, hands are down pants and shirts are being shucked off, and Sam really hopes Gabriel doesn’t have neighbors out of the fear of a noise complaint.

* * *

As they lay there side by side, wrapped in each other’s arms and panting, Sam closes his eyes and lets out a content sigh. He’s about to drift to sleep when Gabriel says, “Sam?”

“Hmm?” Sam murmurs.

“Do you want to know something?”

Sam tries to wake himself back up.

“What?”

“You’re my candy girl.”

Sam’s eyelids slowly open as he glares at the angel who's trying his best not to laugh. Sam rolls his eyes and pushes Gabriel’s face away with his free hand as Gabriel laughs and immediately comes back to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos and a comment on what you thought about it. Please be honest. I know I'm not the best writer but would love to know how to improve!
> 
> Ps to all of my followers: I am sorry about not updating as much. I'm working on like, 3 different fics that are close to being posted. So please stay tuned!


End file.
